1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a table saw and more particularly, to the saw blade guard assembly of a table saw that uses a quick release structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a saw blade guard assembly 1 for table saw according to the prior art. According to this design, the saw blade guard assembly 1 comprises a riving knife 2, a guard 3, two detents 4, and a spring member 5. The riving knife 2 is affixed to the base of the table saw and kept apart from the saw blade (not shown) at a distance to avoid jamming of already cut and separated parts of the workpiece, for example wood, during cutting. The riving knife 2 has two pivot holes 2a and 2b and an axle hole 2c at the top. The guard 3 is pivotally connected to the pivot hole 2a at the rear end of the riving knife 2 with a pin 3a. The two detents 4 are pivotally bilaterally connected to the pivot hole 2b at the front end of the riving knife 2 with a pin 4a and two rings 4b. The detents 4 are to prohibit jumping of the cut part during cutting. The spring member 5 is mounted on the rings 4b, having two opposite ends respectively hooked on the two detents 4 to impart a forward biasing force to the detents 4, causing the detents 4 to rest the respective front ends on the pin 4c that is inserted through the axle hole 2c so that the detents 4 are kept pressed on the surface of the workpiece to prohibit jumping of the cut part during cutting.
The aforesaid structure provides a protection for safety operation of the table saw. However, because the guard 3 and the detents 4 are fastened to the riving knife 2 with pins 3a and 4a, it is complicated to dismount the parts for package to save the packing dimensions during delivery of the machine. Further, dismounting the guard 3 and the detents 4 requires a special tool. After dismounting, the detached parts (such as the pins) must be well received to prevent the parts from missing. It is also complicated to assemble the parts again.